


Inadequate

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Phasma just wants to train





	

Captain Phasma nearly has a heart-attack.

“What are you doing?”  


She stares up at the skulking nosferatu-wannabe, stuck high up in some of the gym equipment like a sentient cobweb of evil intent.

This particular gym is only for people of a certain rank or above. Technically there’s no problem with him being here, but he normally trains with the Knights, she assumes. 

Also, it’s not a problem, but the fact he’s stopping her using the equipment to brood sort of is. It’s wasting her time, and she has to modify her routine and jump on the treadmill, first.

It seems he doesn’t like her multi-tasking, because he flops down, brooding closer.

“Apparently,” he says, his tone more nasal than normal, “…I’m an irredeemable asshole.”  


“Yes?” And? She keeps up the pace, finding conversation an interesting addition to her workout.  


“I’m not!”  


“Of course you aren’t, Sir.”   


He kind of is. She doesn’t care, either way.

“He’s… it’s not my fault!”  


Part of her doesn’t want to listen. Part of her can’t wait to hear. “The General?” It’s not like he’s fighting telling her the story. The slightest provocation to bleed his words all over her.

“Look, I didn’t _mean_ to imply he was… I just said it was cute.”  


“He seems the kind of man who wouldn’t like the word cute.”  


“It didn’t mean _small_.”  


“It never does,” she lies.   


Everyone is small. _Everyone is cute_.

“I just was trying to be nice! And now he won’t talk to me. And if I try to say I didn’t mean it, he just slams the door in my face.”  


When did she get the job of emotional crutch for two ridiculously crippled boys? “Tell him you felt inadequate.”

“But I don’t!”  


“Tell him you struggle to swallow it.”  


“What the–”  


“Trust me. Choke a bit, when you go down. Does wonders.”  


She climbs off the treadmill, going to the next part of her circuit.

“…really?”  


“Every time,” she insists. Anything to get them back to fucking each other, and not her _off_.  


“…okay. You… uh…”  


“Don’t thank me, go be a man, Sir.”  


Kylo snorts. “No problem with that.”

Oh, little did he know. Phasma continued to pound through her routine in peace as Kylo left to bother the General some more.

Judging by the lack of tension on the deck the next day, it worked.


End file.
